


the sound of the woman that loves you

by only_because3



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assisted Masturbation, Choking, F/F, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: AU. Her fingers linger along Clarke’s ear, caressing, tickling the sensitive skin. Her nails drag down lightly and a shiver runs through Clarke. “What is it, love?”





	the sound of the woman that loves you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaltheaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheaz/gifts).



> I'm really not even sure how I got here. The wife loves Clexa and she's pulled me into it and now I'm trash. Wrote this because she wrote me porn (but she's already written me two sinful oneshots so I'm behind!). This is just some pointless sin. Enjoy!

“Baby-”

 

Her voice carries, breathless, needy. There’s a whine to her call, an irritation that grows as she rolls her hips against the shower head between her thighs. Her ass is starting to ache, back too, from sitting on the floor of the shower, her body bowing and contorting as she chases after her orgasm. Clarke groans and brings her free hand down to her cunt, pulling the skin taunt, the increasing pressure to her clit giving way to a new spike in pleasure. The water is relentless against her clit and she is just so,  _ so _ worked up.

 

It feels like she’s been at this for hours. She’s ready to cry in frustration, ready to toss the shower head aside, ready to demand her girlfriend fuck her, period be damned. She  _ needs _ to cum at this point but she just can’t. get. there.

 

Clarke catches movement out of the corner of her eye and then there’s Lexa kneeling just outside the shower stall, her hair messy and curly from their late morning nap, her shirt hanging off her shoulder. Lexa reaches through the open shower doors, pushes the wet hair that’s fallen into Clarke’s face back. Her fingers linger along Clarke’s ear, caressing, tickling the sensitive skin. Her nails drag down lightly and a shiver runs through Clarke. “What is it, love?”

 

The coiling low in Clarke’s belly gets impossibly tighter and she bites down on her bottom lip as she presses the shower head harder against her cunt. She can feel herself  _ ache _ and  _ twitch _  before it all levels out, no pay off. Clarke bites down on her bottom lip harder until tears pool in the corner of her eyes. “I can’t,” she cries. She pulls her knees up to her chest, the shower head that seems to betray her trapped between her thighs, and she covers her face with her hands.

 

“ _ Babe _ ,” Lexa breathes out, slender fingers wrapping around Clarke’s wrists. Clarke thinks she must look pitiful; a wet slump in the shower, her body so strung out that she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Clarke opens her eyes, looking at her girlfriend when Lexa’s pulled her hands into her own. Her eyes look almost sad but there’s a soft warm smile on her face. “What do you need?”

 

She wants to be fucked, knows it would be the easiest, quickest way to end this misery she’s worked herself to. She thinks she could convince Lexa to do it too, with a toy at least. Her period is nearly over as it is. But as desperate as she is, Clarke doesn’t want to push for anything they aren’t 100% comfortable with.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, wiggles her hips from side to side when the water hits her clit just right. “I want you.”

 

Lexa nods and Clarke watches as her girlfriend’s eyes grow darker. “Hold on to the shower head,” she instructs. “Get comfy.” Clarke does as she’s told, unfolding her legs again to take some pressure off her ass. Her grip on the shower head tightens when Lexa scores her nails down Clarke’s thigh, a gasp escaping parted lips, hips bucking hard against the stream. “Good?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Clarke breathes out, feeling herself clench around nothing. “ _ More _ .”

 

Nails drag over the soft swell of her belly until Lexa reaches her full breast, cupping the pliable skin and squeezing hard. Clarke throws her head back, not caring that she hits the glass. She licks her lips as Lexa’s thumb rubs along the metal bar piercing Clarke’s nipple, coaxing it to hardness. The skin tightens around the bar quickly, always so sensitive and easy to please now, and Lexa slides the bar from side to side. It sends a jolt to Clarke's cunt, a moan so guttural and loud that it echoes in the shower. Clarke’s arm begins to ache with the force she’s using to push the shower head closer. She wants more than just Lexa’s hands and Clarke is almost ready to demand it when Lexa pulls away from her completely. A pout pulls at her features but when she lifts her head, she finds Lexa stepping into the shower. Her girlfriend drops to her knees on either side of Clarke’s thighs, high enough that she won’t impede Clarke’s movement but still close enough that water kicks off Clarke and on to her.

 

“C’mon, love,” Lexa urges. Her hand covers Clarke’s on the shower head, pushes it flush against Clarke’s cunt again, grinning when Clarke keens. She gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze, a silent instruction to keep the shower head where it is, before turning her attention to the breast she neglected earlier. This nipple is already hard, no longer pink but a deep red and Lexa takes it between her thumb and forefinger, rolling slowly before pinching and twisting hard. 

 

“Fuck,” Clarke whines, voice raspy and pitchy. Her hips roll and her free hand finds purchase on Lexa’s hip, urging the brunette closer. Lexa doesn’t get as close as Clarke would like but then Lexa’s hand moves to tangle in her hair, gripping at the strands and pulling until Clarke is sitting up straight. The change in angle, the force behind it, sparks something, and Clarke’s toes curl.

 

Lexa smirks down at her. “Close,” she asks, tugging again at Clarke’s nipple, letting the edge of her thumbnail dig in slightly.

 

“So, so close,” Clarke murmurs, the desperation in her voice as thick as the cum leaking from her swollen cunt. Lexa’s lips hover just out of reach and Clarke wants to yell at her, call her an asshole for teasing when she knows how frustrated Clarke is, how eager. But then Lexa nips at Clarke’s bottom lip, tongue following after, a kitten lick to soothe the sting. Clarke sighs, lets her eyes slip closed, kneading at Lexa’s hip when she feels Lexa’s hand lay along her throat. She moans, feels it rumble against Lexa’s hand, nods just a little in case Lexa thinks she needs the permission.

 

Lexa’s hand flexes, fingers rubbing at Clarke’s neck for a moment before she starts to squeeze, fingertips pressing up. Lexa stares down at her with such reverence, so much desire plain on her face, that Clarke falls into a haze a little faster than she expects. The muscles in her thighs flex, toes curling again, and Clarke loses herself to the lightheaded feeling. Her breath, already so labored, catches in her throat and Lexa’s grip tightens, making it even harder to get the air she so desperately needs in. “I want you to come for me.” Lexa’s voice sounds like a whisper mixing in with the white noise growing in her ears. 

 

Clarke’s right there, so close again that she can taste it, and with what little strength she has left, starts dragging the showerhead up and down along her cunt. She wills her eyes to stay open, loves watching Lexa watch her, but then it’s like she’s finally caught fire, her whole body going taunt. Her eyes squeeze shut, her hips buck, and then Lexa’s hand is gone and Clarke sucks in air with a sharp whine. “ _ Fuck _ ,” she inhales, hips convulsing so hard that Lexa pulls her closer. Clarke bites at Lexa’s shirt, teeth just grazing the skin beneath it. She drops the shower head when it gets to be too much, her cunt so overly sensitive from how long it took her to cum.

 

Lexa reaches between them, gets the shower head out of the way, nonplussed that she sprays herself in the process of getting it away from Clarke. “Good girl,” Lexa hums, scratching lightly at Clarke’s scalp. Her other hand stays between them, fingertips flat and rubbing strong, wide circles around Clarke’s clit, helping her ride out her orgasm. It’s not until she feels Clarke go near limp against her that Lexa moves her hand away. She leans back just a little, drops a kiss to Clarke’s sweaty forehead. “Better?”

 

Clarke nuzzles against her belly. “ _ God _ yes,” she sighs. Her voice is slightly garbled and Clarke clears her throat to no avail. “Thank you.”

 

“Always, baby girl.” Clarke groans against her and Lexa lets out a laugh, tugs at the blonde hair again. “C’mon. Let’s get you dried off and back to bed. I think you need another nap.” Lexa reaches over and turns off the shower but leaves the shower head where it lies.

 

“I need a burger,” Clarke murmurs, leaning back against the cool glass when Lexa stands. She takes three deep, steadying breaths.

 

Lexa leaves and comes back with a towel. She crouches and wraps her arms and the towel around Clarke, helping her girlfriend to her feet. “I’ll order you a burger,” Lexa promises. She presses a kiss to the fading bruise her mouth left on Clarke’s neck three days ago as she guides Clarke over to the toilet. Lexa pulls off her shirt once Clarke’s sitting, leaving her girlfriend to clean herself up. 

 

She washes her hands at the sink, laughs a little when Clarke complains that she’s almost too sensitive to wipe. Lexa intends on helping Clarke to the bed but then the toilet flushes and Clarke stumbles toward her like Bambi, legs still jellied and body exhausted, the towel somehow still against Clarke’s front. “Babe,” Lexa chastises but Clarke kisses her, stopping all complaints.

 

Clarke hip checks her lightly and then they’re both at the sink, Clarke washing her hands now, Lexa staying close just because she can. She wraps the towel around Clarke’s body properly, watches Clarke grin through the mirror. “So, that was really hot,” Clarke says when she turns off the faucet. Lexa almost looks bashful when she nods and Clarke giggles. “Oh come on, you just choked me. Don’t get all embarrassed now.”

 

Lexa buries her face in Clarke’s neck. “I’m just glad you liked it,” she sighs against Clarke’s skin. “I know you said you wanted to try the choking but I wasn’t… I didn’t-” Clarke turns in her arms and then takes Lexa’s face between her palms, drops a kiss to Lexa’s nose. “You liked it?”

 

Clarke rolls her eyes but smiles, kisses her girlfriend properly. “Like is an understatement.” She pushes Lexa’s hair back, trying her best to tame the wild mess before giving up. “We have our safeword and signals. You would’ve known if I didn’t.” She kisses Lexa again, a little longer this time, slower than when she was so far gone, chasing an orgasm she thought would never come. She keeps her forehead pressed against Lexa’s when they pull apart. “I love you.”

 

Lexa keeps her eyes closed but softly, like a prayer, murmurs back, “I love you too.”


End file.
